


Play it again

by Absolute_Gay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bertholdt's a hot violinist, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Hungarian Bertholdt, Jean's a douche, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolute_Gay/pseuds/Absolute_Gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco is absolutely crushed when Jean suddenly ends their eight year relationship. After couch surfing with a bunch of his friends for months- They all suggest that he take a trip. When fate steps in and he winds up in the beautiful capital city of Budapest, Marco will find that one of the most enchanting things he;s ever seen is a green eyed man who plays the violin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tulips and Carrot cake

It happened on their eight year anniversary. After suffering through four years of high school together and laughing through four years of college- It happened. It finally happened. What was it? Well, let’s find out, shall we? 

It was a Saturday evening after Marco got off his shift at the hospital, he headed to Historia’s flower shop and picked up some tulips, Jean’s favorite. Then he went to Eren’s bakery and picked up some carrot cake, again, Jean’s favorite. Then, finally, he went to the jewelry store and picked up a simple gold band before heading home. Satisfied with all of his purchases, Marco pocketed the ring, picked up the flowers and cake and went inside his and Jean’s shared home. “Jean? Honey? I’m home!” He called out cheerfully. There was no reply. Blinking, Marco placed the cake and flowers on the table before heading upstairs, still calling to his boyfriend. “Ahh…yeah, that’s good. Keep doing that.” 

Marco paled. It couldn't be. Jean wouldn't….He couldn't! Suddenly, the freckled twenty-three year old flung open the bedroom door with a sense of purpose. “Jean!” He gasped as he saw their friend, Mina with her hand down his boyfriend’s pants. “M-Marco.” The other male blinked. “I…Wasn't expecting you home so early.” Jean muttered, Mina quickly retracted her hand. “Marco, I’m so sorry! He told me you had broken up!” She hid her red, ashamed face. It wasn't her fault. “It’s alright, Mina.” Marco said softly. “You should go home…Please, take a piece of carrot cake on your way out. It’s from Eren’s.” Mina blinked, confused to why he wasn’t angry at her- But, she decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth and quickly made her exit, leaving Jean and Marco alone. It was only when Marco was sure Mina was gone did he let go. “What the heck was that?!” Even enraged the freckled male couldn’t bring himself to curse. Jean cringed, standing up. “I’m sorry Marco…I've just felt so distant from you is all. I was lonely.” Bull. That was bull! Marco made sure to come home for dinner every night! And he was more than sure he was satisfying the other’s sexual appetite. “Tell me the truth, Jean.” Marco whispered, feeling tears prick his brown eyes. Jean looked at him for a good few moments before sighing. “Fine. Marco…I don’t….I don’t love you anymore.” 

 

Marco thinks he preferred the first answer. 

“Don’t….love me anymore?” Marco whispered, unable to believe what he was hearing. “Yeah, you’re a great guy, Marco. Don’t get me wrong…But I’ve been drifting away from you for a long time.” Jean shrugged. The brunette’s eyes narrowed and he glared at the man he loved so much. “So…You’re throwing me away?! Because you’re bored?!” Marco snapped. Jean blinked, shaking his head. “No…Marco, no. I’m sorry, wait…Let me expla-“  
“No! Leave me alone, Jean! I hope you have a nice freaking life!” The brown eyed man yelled, quickly throwing together a bag of clothes and running out the door.


	2. Eren and Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so begins Marco's couch surfing.

After driving for what seemed like hours, but in reality was actually only like, twenty minutes, Marco ended up at Eren’s house. His brunette friend wasn’t home, but his boyfriend was. Seeing how upset the taller man was, Levi let him in, muttering something about making tea. He had Marco take off his shoes and sit on the couch. Levi wasn’t the most comforting person in the world- But the tea helped calm the younger man a little bit. That is until Eren came home and Marco broke down explaining everything. At first Eren was shocked. Then he was pissed. “That good for nothing horse face!” He growled, rubbing Marco’s back as his freckled friend clung to him and cried. “You were always too good for him, Marco…He never deserved you.” Eren’s voice calmed down a bit, becoming gentler as he tried to comfort the other. “Shhh, shhh…Everything’s going to be alright…” He whispered. “You can stay here as long as you need.” Marco could tell Levi tensed at that and was most likely going to be the source of a fight if he didn’t say something. “N-No…it’s okay. If it’s alright, I’ll stay here tonight…And I’ll call my sister tomorrow.” Eren blinked, confused. “Ymir isn’t the most comforting person…” He muttered. “Yeah…But Historia is.” The freckled man pointed out, taking a small sip of tea. “Plus, I’m Ymir’s brother. She can’t turn me away.” It was true. Ymir used to be in a gang, had multiple tattoos, piercings, and a soft spot for exactly two people. Historia- Her girlfriend of five years and Marco, her little brother. Eren gave a small nod. “Alright…Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?” Say what you want about Eren Jäger, he was a really sweet guy when he wanted to be and always an amazing friend. “Yeah…I’m a bit hungry…” Marco mumbled, sniffling. Eren nodded. “I’ll whip something u-“Levi was about to finish when Eren cut him off. “Honey, your specialty is burnt anything. I’ll handle it.” The black haired man huffed, but he knew Eren was right. Then he left Levi and Marco to sit awkwardly in the living room. “…So…You were going to propose?” The French man asked, a thin brow raised in question. Marco looked up, eyes wide. “H-How did you-“ Levi caught him off. “You went to Petra’s shop. She told me.” The freckled youth nodded weakly. “Yeah…I was…” He mumbled, sniffling. Levi nodded, sighing deeply. “I couldn’t imagine hurting Eren like that…I’d want to die if I ever felt I stopped loving that idiot. I don’t understand Jean’s logic…” Marco shook his head, agreeing with Levi. “Yeah…Neither can I….” 

About twenty minutes later, Eren came back in with of Neapolitan pasta- Which was Marco’s favorite pasta dish. “Thank you Eren…” Marco whispered, smiling weakly when the brunette also set down a bottle of beer, knowing he’d need the alcohol. “It’s no problem. I’m going to get some pillows and blankets for you.” Levi shook his head. “I’ll do that, you stay with your friend.” He muttered, pulling Eren in for a small kiss. “Alright, thanks Levi.” The brunette smiled, sitting down next to Marco as the freckled man started to eat. “This is really delicious, Eren, thank you.” He muttered. His friend just shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. Just eat, relax, okay?” Eren smiled warmly, rubbing Marco’s shoulder in a friendly manner. “Okay, thank you, Eren.” He muttered, continuing to eat. Eren decided to turn on a movie. Legally Blonde, he decided, was perfect. It was perfect. Marco loved Legally Blonde. By the end of the movie he was laughing and joking with Eren, forgetting all about his problems for the rest of the night. 

In the morning, Marco woke up, confused to why he was on a couch and not snuggling with Jean on their bed. But, then he remembered. Jean didn’t love him anymore. He ran away and now was on Eren and Levi’s couch. His lower lip wobbled, his eyes stung with the promise of tears and Eren came in with a plate of food. “Hey buddy…” He muttered, wrapping an arm around Marco after he set the plate down. The taller man wrapped his arms around Eren and gave a small sob as the other continued to try and comfort him. “its okay, Marco… Everything is going to be okay. You’ll be alright Marco, I know it.”

An hour or so after that, Marco felt a little better thanks to Eren and was showered, fed and heading off to his sister’s house with a batch of Ymir’s favorite rainbow cookies to help soothe the beast she could be.


	3. Ymir and Historia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Ymir and Marco are siblings in this!  
> Yes, Marco is going to have a hard time for a while.  
> Sorry, still not sorry.   
> Also, Ymir has a cursing problem

“What the fuck happened to you?” Ymir asked once Marco had knocked on the door. Great sisterly support. As usual. “…Jean cheated on me.” The younger man whispered, causing his sister’s golden brown eyes to widen. “The fucker did what?! Oh heeeeeeellllllllllll no!” Ymir growled. “I always knew you were too good for him.” She muttered, taking Marco into her arms. “It’s okay, little bro, I’m here. I’ve got you.” Marco held tightly onto his older sister, letting some tears fall from his eyes and onto her shirt. He knew she didn’t mind. “Come on in, bro. Tell me what happened.” She said gently. Ymir was hardly ever gentle. Again, her exceptions were Marco and Historia.

“So, yesterday was supposed to be our anniversary.” He began once she had him seated and settled with a glass of water and a box of tissues. “So, after work I went to the flower shop, Historia sold me the flowers, as usual.” Ymir nodded. “She mentioned seeing you.” His sister interjected and Marco nodded. “Yeah, then I went to Eren’s to pick up a cake…Then to the jewelry store…For a ring.” Before Ymir could say anything, Marco held up a hand and shook his head in a silent plea for her to well, not. Then he continued. “So, I came in, prepared to be all romantic…When I find Jean and Mina. In our bed. Apparently he had lied to Mina and told her that we had broken up.” His sister snarled, taking a long sip of her water. “That fuckface.” She growled, shaking her head. “I’ll kick his fucking ass.” Ymir muttered. Marco shook his head. “Please…Don’t.” He mumbled. “Please, Ymir. He may not love me any more….but…I still love him.” The freckled woman sighed heavily. “Fine…” She shook her head. “For you.” Marco smiled as Historia came in the room. “Ah, Marco…Good morning.” She smiled brightly. “Good morning, Historia.” He said, trying to smile just as brightly, but failing. “Morning beautiful.” Ymir smiled, tugging the blonde into a small kiss. “So, um, Marco…Why the sudden visit?” Historia asked, her blue eyes wide and worried. “Oh, um. Jean cheated on me.” Those large blue eyes widened even more at Marco’s answer. “He did what?” Historia hissed. Historia Reiss doesn’t hiss. But Marco could see the anger in her eyes. “How dare he!” She growled. Historia Reiss doesn’t growl either. Ymir must be rubbing off on her. “That fuckface.” Marco blinked. Ymir, too, was surprised. “That’s my girl!” She grinned, kissing Historia again. The blonde slowly calmed and returned to her normal self. “So, you left the house…Is that why you’re here? You need a place to stay?” 

 

“Ah, yeah…If that’s okay.” Marco mumbled. Ymir and Historia exchanged looks. “Well, bro…” Ymir started. “Y’know we’d love to have you here and would love to help. But, we’re leaving on our three month trip across Europe tomorrow. And we’ve rented our apartment.” She explained. Marco’s face fell some more. “Oh…Right. Sorry.” He sighed. Historia frowned, placing a hand on his shoulder. “We’re really sorry, Marco…You can stay here tonight…But, after we leave…” The man shook his head. “No, no. It’s okay.” He mumbled. “I’ll find somewhere else to crash until I feel well enough to face Jean.” Ymir and Historia both nodded, sighing. “Oh!” Marco gasped, taking the bag of cookies out and produced it to the girls. “Eren made these for you guys.” Both female’s expressions lightened and Ymir took the cookies out of Marco’s hand. “That Jaeger. He’s the best.” She grinned, taking a cookie out and popping it in her mouth with a satisfied groan. “Mnnn…The best.” Ymir repeated s Historia gave a chuckle. “Do you know where you’ll go next?” She asked with a small smile. Marco hummed, sipping at his water and sighing. “Well, I could try Reiner…” He muttered. “Or Annie…” Historia nodded slowly, taking a bite of a cookie while Ymir scarfed down another one.


	4. Annie and Mikasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From couch to couch to couch.   
> Also Annie and Reiner are cousins because reasons

After spending the night with Ymir and Historia, Marco decided to try Annie and Mikasa. A much lower key and scarier couple. Gathering his thoughts rapped on the door, taking in a deep breath, knowing he would have to explain the story again. Annie was the one who opened the door- why did he keep getting the scary ones first?- “Marco, what a surprise.” The short blonde muttered, even though she didn’t look surprised at all. “Ah, hey Annie…” Marco mumbled. “I, erm….” 

 

“We heard. Come in.” She shook her head, moving aside for the taller man. “O-Oh….I’m guessing through Eren and her brother…?” Annie nodded. “Mikasa!” She then called, closing the door behind them. “Marco’s here!” Mikasa came running down the stairs and took Marco into her arms- they had dated in middle school and still remained close. “Oh my God, I’m going to fucking kill Jean…” The black haired girl whispered. Her and her brother, Levi, were way too much alike. Marco winced and held onto Mikasa with a sigh. The slightly younger woman led the freckled wonder to the couch as Annie fetched some water. “So, can I stay with you guys? I really hate to ask…” Mikasa bit her lip. “Well, Marco, we’d love to have you…But Annie’s dad is coming in tomorrow and he’s gonna occupy the guest room.” The man sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. “Actually, Kasa…” Annie muttered, walking in. “He’s coming today. Sorry, Marco.” Another heavy sigh escaped Marco’s lips. “Well…Fudge.” He mumbled. “Are Reiner and Connie expecting to do anything?” The male asked, looking at Annie since Reiner was her cousin. “Nah, you should be able to stay with them for a while. I’ll call Reiner now, if you want.” The blonde woman muttered. “That would be great, thanks Annie.” Marco smiled. Annie nodded and walked away to go call her cousin.

So, it was settled, Reiner and Connie said that Marco could spend a week with them, which was really good news. Leave it to those two…Always there to help people out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGHHHH THESE CHAPTERS ARE SO SHORT  
> I promise, once Marco gets to Hungary, the chapters will get longer


	5. Reiner and Connie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco finally lands a place to stay. Reiner's a sweet heart.

Going to Reiner and Connie’s place was always an experience. You see, Connie was a short, bald by choice wrestler who had no sense of design whatsoever. Reiner was a big, muscular, miniature mountain of a man who, unsurprisingly had played football all through high school and college but stopped after he graduated and pursued his true passion of interior design with a job as a personal trainer on the side. Marco had met Reiner during a home ec class in high school- No surprise in saying the freckled youth was quite startled to see how skilled the star quarter back was at sewing and cooking. The fact still confused Marco. 

 

Knocking on the door, the young man stood on the front porch of Reiner and Connie’s ridiculously gorgeous house. Connie originally had wanted an apartment, but with the insistence of his hulking boyfriend, caved in and let Reiner go nuts on the place. And man, did it pay off. Speaking of small mountains, Reiner was the one who opened the door and let Marco inside. “Hey buddy.” He said quietly, pulling the smaller man into a gentle embrace. Say what you want about Reiner Braun, the guy is a total sweetheart. He didn’t mutter any words about killing Jean or anything like that. He simply held onto Marco, rubbing his back and whispering that everything was okay. And for a little bit, Marco believed him. Reiner had that effect. He was like everyone’s older brother, an all-around good guy. 

 

Eventually the blonde led Marco into the living room and sat him down on the couch, handing him a glass of cold water. “Does your jo-“The freckled man cut him off. “Eren let Dr. Jaeger know…” He muttered. Having a friend with a dad in the medical field had its merits, and fortunately, Dr. Jaeger was an understanding man and knew everyone needed time off after something upsetting happens. Reiner nodded, sitting down next to Marco and sighing. “Alright.” He muttered. “Well, you can stay here as long as you need. The guest room is ready for you and Connie went to your place to get some more clothes for you.” Marco looked at Reiner with watery eyes. “Reiner…..Thank you…” He whispered. “I mean…I know everyone had a good reason….But I’ve just been feeling so unwanted….” The blonde put a hand on Marco’s shoulder and smiled gently. “I know….But, I mean it, stay here as long as you need. Connie agrees.” Tears flooded the brunette’s eyes and he flung his arms around Reiner’s large frame and let out a sob. Reiner just held onto Marco and let the younger man cry it out. That’s what Marco had needed all week. He just needed to feel wanted.


	6. Doctors and suggested trips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Doctor Jaeger is kind of an awkward fellow and Marco gets the chance of a life time

Doctors and suggesting trips

About two months passed and Marco had gotten used to life with Reiner and Connie, who always insisted they were still happy to have Marco when the freckled man was worried about it. In those two months, Reiner and he had gone to Jean’s place to pick up the rest of his things- Reiner was very composed, but Marco knew he terrified Jean. Jean knew that Reiner could easily break him in half- So he didn’t dare say anything. 

 

Marco had also returned to work as Doctor Jaeger’s assistant- Doctor Jaeger had been very understanding about the whole ordeal- He himself took a whole year off when his wife died. He had to. He had Eren to take care of. In any case, Marco was happy to return to work with the older man. Grisha Jaeger never really talked much about anything except medical issues, but the freckled man didn’t really mind that at all. 

 

It was a real honor working with the doctor. He was nearly world renowned and had saved countless lives in his years as a doctor. Year after year people from all over the world would pay him to come to conferences and to teach aspiring doctors some tools of the trade. Marco had landed the position as his assistant partly through some of his professors and partly through Eren. Eren had talked to his dad, telling the man he had a friend who wanted to be a doctor and who was really amazing at what he did- Due to that and the recommendations of a few professors, Doctor Jaeger gave Marco a chance, and claims he hasn’t regretted the choice one bit. 

One day, it was a Thursday, June 16, to be exact- Marco’s birthday, when Doctor Jaeger came up to him with an offer. “Marco…I was just invited to go Budapest for a conference. They’ve offered for me to take someone with me…” Grisha muttered. “Normally I would invite Eren, but he’s been so busy with his bakery and with Levi…Anyway, I was wondering, would you like to come with me?” The older man asked, looking at Marco expectantly. 

 

Was this real life?  
Did Doctor Jaeger just actually ask Marco to come to Hungary with him? “I…I would love to, Doctor…But, I haven’t got the mo-“ Grisha cut him off. “All expenses are paid. Plane fare, hotels- They’ve provided two separate rooms, you don’t have to worry about anything. 

This was real life, wasn’t it?   
It was. “We-…Well if that’s the case.” Marco began, smiling softly. “I’d love to! Thank you sir!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So- He's finally going to Hungary! Also, sorry this took me so long to post. College has really been kicking my ass lately.


	7. The doctor’s son and the trip into the sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Grisha and Marco are off to Hungary~

“My dad invited you to go to Hungary with him?” Eren asked, an amused smile on his face. Marco nodded, taking a bite of the chocolate cake Eren had served him. “Yeah, I’m still in shock. But, it’s an amazing opportunity. I’d be stupid not to take it.” The brunette across from him gave a small nod. “I see…Well, from my experience from trips with my dad…It’ll be you having free time mostly. He’ll probably take you to some kind of classical music concert. A social event where he doesn’t have to talk much, but still feels like he’s spending time with his guest.” Eren chuckled, shaking his head. Marco hummed, taking note of the information. “Ahhh, I can’t wait! It’s going to be so great! The last time I was out of the country was…Well, it was Jean and mine……Our sixth anniversary..” He mumbled, biting his lip. The wound was old now…But the pain remained. Eren frowned and placed his hand on top of Marco’s. “It’s okay. You’re going to have a great time.” He said encouragingly, a small smile cracking his face. The freckled man smiled and gave a nod. “Yeah…  
You’re right Eren. I will have a great time.” 

 

And after much scrambling around to get ready, Marco managed to pack everything he needed before he was picked up by Eren and Grisha on June 20th. Eren was just driving them to the airport, making sure they took off safely- It was sweet watching father and son, both reminding each other of little things. “Did you remember your pills, dad?”   
“I’m a doctor, Eren. Of course I did. Did you remember to take yours before we left?”  
“Levi reminded me. Did you pack your phone charger this morning?”  
“Yes, and an extra one. Did you find someone to cover you at the bakery?”   
“No. I just closed for the day. “ 

 

Really very cute. Marco had to hold in his laughter- it took a lot not to laugh, but he managed. Once arriving at the airport, Eren stayed with them as long as he could, but had to separate when the time came to go through security. “Bye dad. Have fun, relax.” He muttered, hugging doctor Jaeger. Then he approached Marco and gave him a big hug. “Have fun. Be safe…Don’t think about that asshole. He doesn’t deserve your tears. Have the time of your life and do it without him. I know you can.” The brunette smiled, pulling away. “Now go. Or you’ll be late.” Both men gave a nod and headed through security.

 

Once through security and on the plane, Grisha turned to Marco and informed him of a few things. “You may want to get some sleep on the plane it’s about ten hours to Budapest. Once we’re there, you’ll have time to sleep, but I suggest holding it off until it’s late so the jet lag isn’t as bad.” Marco gave a hum and a nod to the doctor. “Got it.” He muttered, smiling as he looked out the window to see the pavement below them starting to get further and further away. 

 

This was the start of an adventure.


	8. The Pearl of the Danube and the Violinist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their in Hungary and Marco catches sight of a certain green eyed- violinist.

“Marco. Marco, wake up. We’re landing soon.” Marco’s eyes shot open and he turned to look at Doctor Grisha. “Oh man…I fell asleep by accident…” He muttered, rubbing his eyes. The doctor gave a short sort of laugh-like thing. “It’s fine…It’s morning in Budapest anyway. “ He muttered, putting his laptop away as Marco sat up in his seat. “But, we’ve got to get ready for descending.” The young man gave a nod and quickly began putting his things away and getting his seat in the correct position. This was it.

 

The cab ride from the airport to the hotel went from Marco hardly awake, to Marco very wide eyed and exited. “Doctor Jaeger, this is amazing! Everything is so beautiful!” The doctor wore an amused expression. “Indeed, it’s a beautiful city. One of Carla’s favorites on the tour we went on after our wedding. “He hummed. That surprised Marco, usually is he heard something about Carla Jaeger, it was from Eren- Grisha hardly spoke about his late wife. “I can see why she loved it.” Was all the freckled man said in response- falling quiet and just taking in the passing scenery. Once they got to the hotel, Doctor Jaeger checked them in and they were taken to separate rooms. And once he was alone, Marco flung open the curtains and grinned at the sight of the city below his window. “Oh my god! “ He practically squealed. It was all so much! He couldn’t wait to explore, and he planned to do just that once he got unpacked. 

 

About an hour later and Marco was out on the streets of Budapest, camera in hand, taking pictures of anything and everything. God, he was such a tourist and he didn’t even care. Of course, he was hopelessly lost and didn’t speak a lick of Hungarian (He tried, lord, did he try. It was just so hard!), so he wandered around the streets aimlessly until he found a crowd gathered around something. Something producing some really beautiful music.  
Intrigued, Marco stepped into the crowd, getting a much better look at the source of the music. And, man, he was not ready for what he saw. The violinist was a very tall young man (looked to be in his mid-twenties) with short, dark hair and lively but somewhat tired green-grey eyes. He had sun-kissed, caramel skin, long fingers delicately playing songs Marco has never heard.  
And for the first time in a long time, Marco felt the same thing he felt the first met Jean. 

Soon, the man stopped playing and thanked the crowd for tips in a deep, if somewhat unsure voice. Marco thought it was even more beautiful than the music he had played. "Um-" He suddenly approched the other, unable to stop himself. "Sorry! I don't speak Hungarian, but, erm, I just...I just wanted to say that you're really amazing!" Way to be, Marco. But, despite his frantic antics, he noticed the corners of the violinist's mouth twitch into a smile and the other man gave a small laugh. "It's okay. " He told Marco, shaking his head. "Thank you very much for the kind words, I appreciate them greatly." Wow, so, his English was nearly perfect- And his accent was really, very....attractive. " Ah, I'm glad you understood me! I'm Marco Bodt, by the way, I just had gotten lost when I heard you play, I couldn't resist, it was so beautiful." The smile on the taller man's face grew into a truly beautiful grin. " Thank you kindly, Marco. Do you need someone to show you around? I'd be happy to."  
How could Marco turn that down?  
Simple answer; He couldn't.  
"Really?! Oh my God! That would be amazing, thank you!" Marco exclaimed, his eyes wide. The man chuckled, putting his violin away and gesturing for the brunette to fallow. "Ah! Wait, what do I call you?"

The dark haired man stopped and gave a smile, his green eyes shining in the sunlight. "My name is Bertholdt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who finally showed up? I told you guys this was BertMarco.

**Author's Note:**

> First multi-chapter fic on this website! Sorry I made Jean such a jerk! He's just so easy to pick on! I don't hate Jean I promise!


End file.
